Silent Hill: Center Stage
by vapurge
Summary: It's time to step back into the world of Silent Hill... Michael is your average 15 year old teen living in Daveson Heights, Maine. One day, he has a very strange and disturbing dream. This is the beginning of a series of terrible events and revelations that will change his life for good.
1. Chapter 1: Michael

It was a Tuesday, and the sun was high in the sky. School had been let out for the day, and while most kids went home or to their friends' houses, some went to the nearby mall. Michael, who this story will focus on, was one of the kids who went to the mall. Michael was a bit below the average height for someone in his mid-teens, but this didn't bother him too much. He had curly mid-length caramel hair that covered his thick, well-shaped eyebrows about halfway, and his skin was somewhat bronze with neutral undertones. His eyes were a light shade of hazel, and although they were very faint, he had dark circles under them. He was wearing a dull blue hoodie with a store's logo on the back, and he had dark denim pants on, accompanied by a grey belt and a pair of black combat boots. Maybe he didn't dress in the most spectacular fashion, but it was good enough for him.

Michael was sitting in the food court with his friends Jessica Bachman, Kaneda Kobayashi, and Elise Coleman. Jessica had dark skin and short black hair, and was wearing very grungy clothes like a crop top with some band's logo on it with a long jacket and black pants. Kaneda had slightly paled skin, and had short black hair. He was dressed in an assortment of loose, monochromatic clothes, and was sporting a backpack on one arm with some keychains from different series on it. Michael was only able to recognize the Jehuty keychain and the DDR Arrow keychain. As a result, the others were alien to him. Elise, on the other hand was kind of a sickly shade of white, but this was just how she looked, and it pissed her off that she couldn't look less pale. She had long, brown, wavy hair and was wearing a short hexagon dress that was many different warm colors, and had pink stockings with red tennis shoes with little stars on them.

Michael was feeling kind of drowsy, when Jessica got near him and snapped her fingers. Michael shot up. "Yo, dweeb, I'm gettin us some food. What do you want?" She asked. Michael thought for a second, and got back to her. "I'll take a 10 piece chicken meal thing, some spicy fries, and like, a Coke to drink." He responded. "A'ight, what do you all want?' Jessica asked the others. As they were telling her what they wanted, Michael began to fall asleep. "Hey, you get enough sleep last night?" Kaneda asked. "Y-yeah. It's nothing, just... something." He couldn't think of how to describe it because his mind was trailing way off. "Midday drowsies?" Elise softly asked. Michael drowsily nodded, and began falling asleep again. "Alright, well there's a bit of a line, so go ahead and rest, 'K?" Jessica told him. He attempted to give her a thumbs up, but when he tried to, he fell completely asleep.

He woke up in a hellscape of blood and skin arranged into a ring in a black void. He laid there on the ground, partially melded with it. He tried to scream, but no noise came out. He was in mental hell. He tried many times to get up, but he felt weak, making hardly any progress with each attempt. He finally got himself free after what felt like an hour, and brushed the pieces of loose flesh off of him. He timidly walked around, trying to figure out what was going on. The ground squelched moistly as he walked; This made Michael almost vomit. Strange, mechanical ambient noises surrounded him and penetrated his ears from every direction. They weren't very loud, but they didn't help is uneasiness. He had almost gone in a full circle when his foot caught on something and tripped him. Instead of falling into the flesh and getting half of his body stuck in it like before, he simply slammed against it, barely sinking in at all. He got up and looked around for what tripped him.

He looked down and saw a line of bulging flesh. Against his instincts, he reached down and grabbed it, closed his eyes, and pulled up. The sound of wet, ripping flesh made him vomit, but he let none of it escape, and swallowed it down. He shuddered, and opened his eyes. He had grabbed a chain, that, despite being covered with skin and blood only seconds ago, was surprisingly clean. As he looked at it, a voice slithered through his ears. _"You're going to need that, Steven."_ Michael shuddered with fear, but mustered up enough courage to speak back. "Who the hell are you, and what do you mean, _STEVEN?_ My name is-" But, before he could correct the voice, he fell through the flesh, and slammed down onto a metal grate floor. He got up, muttered a string of pained swears, and looked around. Still in the black void. But before he could look around, the god-awful noise of rusted metal grinding against itself assaulted him, and he closed his eyes and plugged his ears. When he opened his eyes, he saw why he heard that noise. Five blocks of metal grate walls had swung up, forming a cage.

He began quaking with fear, and after a few seconds of this, he ran to the walls and began pounding on them. "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!' He began screaming. He was about to give the wall a big, forceful slam with his fists when he heard a deep, raspy gurgle. He slowly looked around and saw a figure. It looked bipedal, but it's form was incredibly alien. He couldn't tell what it was, but as soon as he was looking at it dead on, it charged at him, and leaped up. _"This is it. This is how I die,"_ Michael fearfully thought in that instant. He tried to close his eyes, but they wouldn't close. This couldn't be a dream. This felt too real.


	2. Chapter 2: Mom

Michael jolted awake. He looked around, getting a sense of his surroundings. He was still in the mall, and Jessica had put down his tray of food. "Chill out, man, it's just a tray," she joked. Michael wiped off some sweat from his forehead and began eating. Jessica took note of this. "You alright man? You're sweating a lot..." Her mouth stretched into a malicious grin. "...Did you... _dream_ of someone?" Michael nearly choked on his food. "What the HELL, Jessica!" He shouted, as the girl began cackling. "Hell no! It was a totally messed up dream that I had..." he said, trailing off slightly at the end. "Oh... Well, you know I won't judge what you're into," said Jessica, with that awful smile still on her face. Michael sighed. "Like a NIGHTMARE, Jessica." Jessica was about to make a joke about him dreaming about some ugly person when he immediately cut her off. "About being trapped in a nightmarish hellscape covered with flesh, Jessica." Jessica and the others looked at him with shock as he went into detail about the dream. Once he was done, everyone just sat there.

Elise broke the silence after a few moments. "Well... It was just a dream, right? You're okay now, aren't you?" Michael took a deep breath in and out. "Yeah, you're right." Kaneda looked at him. "Still, that's freaky as hell. 'school gettin' to ya?" Michael couldn't answer, so he shrugged. He resumed eating, with his mind still on the dream. Halfway through his meal, his pocket began to buzz. It was his phone. He asked someone to watch his food, and got up. He checked the caller ID. It was his mother calling. He slid his finger right to answer it, and put the phone up to his ear.

"Hey, mom!" He said cheerfully. "Hi, Mikey," his mother replied. She had a somewhat deep voice with a clear, direct tone to it. "Are you at a friend's or the arcade or something?" She asked. "Nah, I'm hangin out at the mall with my friends. We're at the food court." His mother sighed with relief. "Alright, just wanted to know where you were. Your dad and I are going out on a date, so don't panic if we're not back when you return, alright?" She told him. "Ooh, where you goin'? Somewhere fancy?" He asked with wonder. "Yes, we're going to the restaurant where we first met." Michael gasped. "Isn't that place like... super expensive?" Michael's mother laughed softly. "We've been saving up for this for a long while, don't worry." Michael chuckled. "Okay, just don't be out too late or I may just stay up a little longer than usual," he joked. He told her goodbye and that he loved her, and hung up, heading back for his food.

"So, who was it?" Kaneda asked. "Just my mom, she and my dad are goin' on a date." Jessica smirked. "Don't be surprised if nine months from now you end up becoming a big brother," she said. Michael pressed his fingers to his forehead. "You're twisted, Jessica..." he said, with a smidge of disappointment. "I serve to disgust," the girl said proudly, leaning back. Michael continued eating as normal, but felt a sharp, searing pain in his stomach. He sucked air in through his teeth. "You alright?" Elise asked. "I feel sick... I'll be back..." Michael said. He then made a break for the family restroom, where no one else would could hear him. He got in, locked the door, and began throwing up in the toilet. This went on for a few minutes until it finally stopped.

"What the crap..." Michael said despondently as he wiped vomit off his mouth. "Was it something I ate? Was it the chicken? ...Could it have made me sick that fast?" Questions darted in and out of Michael's mind. He flushed the toilet, and walked out, expecting to return to the busy, loud food court in the mall. But he didn't. When he opened the door, he found himself in a very different version of the mall. One that made him feel uneasy.


End file.
